


Dragon Guardians

by RoughGem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Corruption, Dark Magic, Don't worry, Dragons, Heavily Dragonslayer focus, Knights - Freeform, Major Original Lore, Original Mythology, been in my docs for years, major focus on canon characters, no OC shipping, original works posted on Fanfiction.net, please look and see if I should continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: the dragonslayer gang continue with the guild life, but after one adventure, a new one always begins, but this one leads into dark secrets, the reason behind the dragons disappearance might be there. The dragonslayers realize there's much more to their power, and the role it plays in this world.





	Dragon Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs for three years. It's been cooking in my head for over five. Finally decided to post it.

Prologue 

 

The beautiful ports of Magnolia shined through the dark night, lights and fires lit as far as the eyes can see. The market place of Crocas city, castle overlooking the whole area glimmered in a warm glow, a female voice narrating, her voice of that of a caring mother.

 

_ This is Fiore, a place filled with magic energy _

_ Wizards form guilds to hope of fame and fortune  _

_ Heroes are born and Legends are made _

_ Battles are fought, in both victory and defeat _

_ As the legends passed down from generation to generation  _

_ History of hundreds of years ago, to the ages of man and dragon  _

_ Yet little of Fiore’s birth or even how magic _

_ Has come, is but little, yet it still lives on, Lost Magic, stands for its name  _

_ Magic that has all but been lost _

_ But not forgotten _

 

The city of Magnolia was waking up for the day. As usual the  Fairy Tail guildhall was as lovely as ever. 

 

“Yo Luce, wanna take a job, there's one that needs a celestial wizard.” Natsu called out.

 

“Sure, I need to pay my rent.” Lucy said as she ran toward them.

 

“They seem excited, anything special?” Grey asked.

 

“Yeah, I guess Natsu wants to train by taking on mission, but it's near Lucy’s rent due. I guess he wanted to make sure she has the jewels for it, Natsu can be so kind hearted.” Lisanna said with a smile, he had grown so much since they were kids. Lisanna and Lucy quickly became friends. 

 

“Hm, yeah” Erza smiled as she watched the trio run out the door. 

 

“Now I think about it where's Wendy and Gajeel?” Grey looked around to see the other two dragon slayers gone.

 

“On a mission with Shadow Gear.” Mirajane said, she placed a finger on her lip with a curious look. 

 

“Now that I think about it. That request looks very similar to theirs.” 

 

Later……

 

It was noon as Natsu, Happy, and Lucy walked through a forest.

 

“So what's the job again?“ Natsu asked as Lucy read the paper.

 

“Supposedly a group of bandits attacked this area in search for powerful artifacts, the print is three copies so there will be three teams, maybe. The bandits are supposedly members of a dark guild named Greed’s Coin” Lucy explained.

 

“Hey flamebrain!” Grey ran into the clearing with them as he was followed by Erza.

 

“We heard there was a dark guild base here.” Erza said than both Wendy, Gajeel and team Shadow Gear burst into the clearing. Then Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Rufus also barged in.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Natsu asked.

 

“We were about to ask the same thing” Sting said.

 

_ That lost magic though has been found again _

_ Five dragons, seven elements, never in my days _

_ Would I think that the moon and sun would merge with other elements _

_ Yet everything, has come to peace and balance, terror will reign through _

_ Five dragons, one mission, my hope has been achieved, that evil will be overthrown, and their true powers will be awakened _

 

The teams charged through the dark guilds members like nothing.

 

“White Dragon” “Shadow Dragon” Sting and Rogue launched up into the air “ROAR!” the black and white teared through the forest.

 

“ah! Retreat! It's not worth it!” a member yelled panicked as he was grabbed by the collar as Gajeel held him up.

 

“What kind of artifacts is your guild after?” Erza asked.

 

“Only rumors, but powerful relics hidden inside the cave, no one has returned after they entered” the member said as Gajeel dropped him, the member ran off as the groups turned to face a massive cave.

 

_ Magic meets Destiny  _

_ Fate meets Will _

_ And Power meets Light  _

 

The teams walked in, seeing weird markings on the cave walls.

 

“What is this stuff.” Lucy looked at the marks in curiosity, it was a language, one not know to the people. 

 

“This speech is not in  _ any  _ of my books.” Levy said as she looked at a book a small orb with the word ‘light’ in small lettering floated above her illuminating the pages. 

 

“Man, how far does this cave-” Lucy was cut off as the ground shook and the ground shattered, all of them falling into a massive pit sliding down the cave “GOOOOOWAHH!”

 

_ Heroes will be created _

_ Legends will be reawakened  _

_ Only those with light can ever truly understand  _

_ But even with light, one single act _

_ Can make it shatter _

 

“Ow” Lucy groaned she along with everyone was dog piled on each other.

 

“What happened?” Sting looked around, they were in a cavern illuminated by bright blue crystals a door at the end of the cavern.

 

“I guess we open the door.” Levy suggested as they untangled each other, Rogue looked at the door, it had the same markings on it, he gently pushed the door open it led to another cavern purple crystals now illuminating the area, Rogue gasped. 

 

_...dear, I am not sure when we will meet _

_ But we will, I look forward to seeing you  _

_ But it can't be a reunion just yet _

_ Powerful magic has been unleashed  _

_ To fight that energy, powerful beings  _

_ Must be awakened, or this world _

_ Will become nothing but shadows  _

_ And death, the guardians  _

_ Protectors, must fight _

 

_ For this world to ever be safe _

_ Be careful dear, for death is at your door _

 

A woman in a brown cloak finished writing a note a quill in her hand, she was in a forest. She folded the note, tucked it into an envelope. She walked to a small clearing near a high cliff the peak overlooking Fiore’s forests and seas, she then sent it adrift in the night sky, hoping it will reach its destination 

 

_ The power of the guardians is just the surface of Fiore’s birth. You are going to meet my mentor very soon.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first for this story, I edited a little it, and I have a few chapters written. I originally posted stuff about this world on Fanfiction.net with the username AmethystRibbonKnight. Yeah, long, I know, this was one of the major original concepts and world's I made so I would like to know if the prologue was good and/or if I should continue it. 
> 
> I finally decided to post it, as it's something I'm going to return to at some point. I would love your feedback and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think, have a great day :)


End file.
